


Vid: a lieutenant colonel is being beaten

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Fanvid, Gunplay, Impact Play, Kneeling, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other, Selfcest, Submission, being metaphorically penetrated by an ancient city, bratty sub, gunfire, life-sucking alien hand kink, suicidal ideation because John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: John Sheppard really does spend a lot of time on his knees.
Relationships: John Sheppard/anyone who'll dom him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Vid: a lieutenant colonel is being beaten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first vid I ever made! Seems so long ago. I put the rape/noncon warning on this because that's the context of those shots in the show (nonconsensual touching/torture/etc., not rape specifically), though I am taking those shots somewhat out of context here. The first section does have a lot of gunfire and a dead body.
> 
> Song is "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by Iggy Pop and the Stooges.

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/599aa63cmi9334e/lieutenant_colonel_by_thingswithwings.zip/file)

[Link to lyrics](http://www.songlyrics.com/iggy-pop/i-wanna-be-your-dog-lyrics/)


End file.
